Throughout the years after the 1st season
by kiuy789088
Summary: I don't own the Legend of Korra. What if things had gone different when Mako said I love you to Korra? What future would there be for Korra and Mako?
1. Paralyzed

I don't own the Legend of Korra. What if things had gone different when Mako said I love you to Korra? What future would there be for Korra and Mako?

Chapter 1 Paralyzed

Mako's Pov

I ran outside after Korra. Korra turned around and said, "Leave me alone, Mako. I know you love me and I know that you were worried about me. I know that Asami and you broke up. She told me. I love you and I need time, Mako. I need time to adjust to being an air bender. I know you might be upset with me and I don't blame you for that." She the rode off on Naga and left me there with my mouth wide open. I then screamed, "KORRA!"

Korra's Pov

I heard him scream my name but I didn't turn back. I rode Naga to the edge of the ice and sat down and cried. I then felt a chill down my spine. I then turned around and saw Aang. Aang said,"Korra, it was unfair to have your bending taken away, so, I am going to restore it and give you your bending. You finally have a connection through the spirit world and can take away and restore bending." Then a white light glowed inside me and I felt whole again. I then bent all the elements with great ease and went into the avatar state and came back down gracefully. I then came up to Naga and raced back to the training center in the southern water tribe to tell everyone the great news and to kiss Mako straight on the lips.

Mako's Pov

I think I just saw Korra. "Everyone, Korra's back. Come outside.", I said. Korra then appeared in front of me and whispered, "I love you too, Mako." Then she kissed me straight on the lips and ran away up to Naga. I then fell down in the snow paralyzed. I then thought of this song.

You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking And you don't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now I learned a lot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away I've had a lot of time to look back And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through You didn't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed(You got me paralyzed)I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed (You got me tongue tied)

Paralyzed, paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Asami then helped me onto my feet and asked," Did Korra smooch you, Mako?" And I shook my head yes. Everyone gasped and then I saw Korra in the avatar state reaching out for General Lin BeFong hands. Lucky enough she didn't grab onto Korra's hands. Korra then said," It's alright I am giving back your bending, General BeFong." She then grabbed Korra's hands and her bending was restored. Korra then bended all the elements and I was shocked.

Korra's Pov

I got out of the avatar state and hugged my parents and kissed Mako. He asked," How did you bend all the elements?" I said, "Aang restored my bending, but I need to gain back my bending by practicing all the elements. Master Katara, Aang said he misses you so much and asks for you to move on and find someone else to share your life with. Tenzin, Aang said you have done a great job as a father. Meelo, Ikki, Janarahi, your grandfather said he misses your smiles and wishes you the best of luck with your air bending." Everyone was crying at what I said and they hugged me.


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2 Haunted

2 Years later

Mako's Pov

I can't believe that I am going to propose to Korra today on her birthday. She must be excited about her birthday today.

Korra's Pov

I am excited about my birthday because that is when I found out I was the avatar. I wonder what mako has planned.

Asami's Pov

I am going to kiss Mako when Korra comes into her surprise birthday party. I am getting my revenge tonight.

Korra's Pov

Mako said for me to meet him at AirTempleIsland. I walked through the doors and saw MY Mako kissing his ex-girlfriend. I then ran back to my room and started crying.

Mako's Pov

Asami kissed me out of nowhere and Korra ran out. Asami asked,"Mako, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" I said ,"No." I then went to go find Korra. I could not find her. I walked downstairs and saw a beautiful woman on stage and she started singing this song.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

I then realized it was Korra. I ran up on to the sage and pulled off her mask. Korra asked," How did you know it was me, Mako?" I said, "Korra, I knew that you loved this song and i have something to sing this song. Now ,Bolin." The music started to play.

You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking And you don't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now I learned a lot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away I've had a lot of time to look back And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through You didn't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed(You got me paralyzed)I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed (You got me tongue tied)

Paralyzed, paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I then asked," Korra, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. HatTrick?"


End file.
